


Holding Out For a Hero

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Footloose (1984), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Footloose AU, future Sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Footloose AU in which Stiles and his Dad leave Chicago to move to Bomont where he meets Scott McCall (who can't dance), Allison (who Scott may be awkwardly crushing on), and Derek (the preacher's son who has lost his sister in a car crash).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out For a Hero

Stiles threw the last of his luggage into the Jeep and sighed. Goodbye Chicago. Goodbye friends. Goodbye…mom. His dad had decided that they needed to move. Where were they moving? Bomont. When Stiles told his friends that they all asked, “Where the hell is Bomont?” His point exactly.

Slamming the trunk shut he leaned on it with his head in his hands, waiting for his Dad to come out of the house. It wasn’t even their house any longer. A new family was moving in the day after tomorrow, they had already turned over their keys and everything that was once there was sitting in a storage container. 

Hearing footsteps approaching, Stiles glanced up. His dad must have finished locking up the house. Why were they even moving? Was there something he had done? Did he lose his job? He never said. “Dad, why do we have to move? I thought… I thought things were okay here.” 

John shook his head and looked away. “Bud, we’re doing fine financially, but this place holds too many memories for me. Your mother wouldn’t want us to be stuck in a place where we continually mourn.” 

“She wouldn’t want us to forget her either, Dad!” Stiles gave his Dad one last glare and moved to sit in the passenger seat of the Jeep. How could his Dad even think about doing that? It was selfish. Completely ridiculous to leave behind their life here in Chicago to go to the middle of bumfuck-nowhere. He had googled Bomont. Guess what came up? Absolutely nothing! No clubs, no malls, no music stores, nothing. 

John glanced to the house and paused before opening the door to the Jeep. Maybe it wasn’t the right decision to make, but it was going to be okay. Once they got to Bomont and got a new start on things. All he was trying to do was make the transition easier on Stiles. Climbing in the Jeep he said, “So are you just going to ignore me?” He didn’t get a reply. 

This was going to be a long ride. 


End file.
